Entry L
by Just Chuck
Summary: <html><head></head>My entry into the Who Are You Challenge 2. As always rated T for crappy writing.</html>


This was my entry for Who Are You Challenge #2. This was, I believe, Entry L.

I saw a few people posted their stories, and I posted the last one. A couple of people pm'ed me and asked which one mine was, so here you go, with a few mistakes fixed.

No Beta, and of course I own nothing in the Chuck land. Also please take a moment to review anything you read here on the site. There are a lot of talented people here and for some reason they put up with my crap!

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the United States of America<em>

_There is an ultra top secret CIA facility._

_Hidden in plain sight,_

_It is disguised as a normal looking electronic retail store._

_But in this ultra classified facility,_

_there is a hallway filled with plain white doors._

_Some lead to power,_

_Some lead to pleasure_

_Some lead to pain_

_Some lead to all three_

_Behold, the hallway that leads to_

**_The Christmas Zone._**

* * *

><p><em>Door #1<em>

"Buddy, I am so psyched. A mission on Christmas day. Are you ready for this?"

_Door #2_

"Honestly isn't this taking things a little too extreme? The only one of us that looks good in red is Sarah"

_Door #3_

"Really?"

_Door #2_

"Really"

_Door #4_

_(Sounds of something very expensive being swished)_

_Door #1_

"Really I'm shocked! How can you say such a thing? It's like saying that the Mona Lisa is just a picture, that Call of duty is just a game…"

Door#2

"But we called in the entire western CIA special project division on Christmas eve. It's just so ... wrong. They have families too."

_Door #4_

"They follow orders moron. You should try it sometime."

_Door #2_

"Yeah, I get that but come on, coming in and working all night on Christmas Eve is something above and beyond."

_Door # 3_

"But if you think about today's mission, Casey is a cold blooded killer. HE woke Casey up on Christmas morning after HE volun-told all of us to this mission without telling us, but at least we found out before SIX AM, unlike suger bear over there. And now we are about to unleash the tired, unarmed, scum of the earth, caffeine deprived assassin on them. I mean think about it, these are true innocents that he wants us to lead to the slaughter. And you're not helping in any way what so ever here."

_Door #2_

"Well you are here too."

_Door #3_

"Point being? Besides who's fault is that anyway?"

A rapid pen clicking sound starts behind Door #1

_Door #3_

"Later."

_Door #2_

"Agreed."

_Door #3_

"After coffee?"

_Door #2_

"I'll take two, it's not even seven and we've been up all night thanks to you know who."

(Clicking stops)

_Door #4_

_GRRRRRRR (the sounds of fist repeatedly hitting something)._

_Door #3_

"See Boys, going into this mission without backup or not allowing him to carry anything that goes 'boom' gets him cranky. And do we really want a cranky Casey at Christmas?"

_Door #2_

"It's a challenge."

_(whispering)_

"You did not bring any of your knives or tranq darts? Did you dear?"

_(Beep) from behind Door #2_

_Door #3_

"Now honestly, looking at that, where could I hide it?"

_Door #2_

"Whoa, ummm wow. Let me say thank you from the bottom of my heart for this early Christmas gift."

_Door #1_

"Whoo Not Awesome, no sexting before the mission, we have a rule, no sexting before the mission?"

_Door #4_

Grrrrr (sound of something ripping)

_Door #2_

"I don't remember a no sexting rule. I think you dreamt that one up little buddy."

(Beep) behind Door #3

(Beep) behind Door #2

(Beep) behind Door #3

(Beep) behind Door #2

(Beep) behind door #2 and 3 together.

(Beep) behind doors #1,2,3

_Door #1_

"My eyes"

_Door #2_

"Brain bleach!"

_Door #3_

"Really… I've seen bigger?"

_Door #4_

"In your dreams!"

_Door #3_

"No, A cruise boat off the coast of Spain actually. I could not even get my hands around it"

_Door #2_

"WHA…TMI!"

_Door #1_

"Your kidding me, someone could actually carry that around?"

_Door #2_

"Guys, please, your killing me here"

_Door #1_

"Seriously, how could someone carry that around? It would drag on the ground"

_Door #3_

"Well he did walk funny. I helped him carry it up to the poop deck actually"

_Doors #1-2_

"WHAT!"

_Door 4_

"Grrr, Get over it morons, what else would a well trained spy do?"

_Door #1 (whispering)_

"How could someone carry that around? Did he use back support"

_Door #4_

Grrrrrrr (sound of something expensive breaking)

_Door # 1_

"Look at the time. It does slip away from us doesn't it? Team Bartowski - time to go do what we do best!"

The door opens and Morgan dressed as an elf carrying a bag of Christmas toys comes out and knocks on Door 2

"Let's Go Sarah" Chuck yelled as he exited Door #2 dressed as a super skinny Santa Clause turns to his life long friend "I think whatever Casey gave me to put this beard on will never come off."

"Ready to shake like a bowl full of Jelly buddy?" Morgan takes a can of compressed air and hands it to Chuck who attached the end to a hose to the middle button and instantly the suite inflates making Chuck go from a 90 pound nerd to looking like a four hundred pound jolly fat man.

Morgan looking like a kid in a toy store "Those CIA guys can do anything. Inflate-it-yourself-Santa suite, that is so cool"

Chuck just finished when they turned at the sound of Door #3 opening.

There stood Sarah in the custom very low cut Mrs. Clause outfit that left nothing to Chuck's imagination.

She immediately took a James Bond pose and turned to the boys who mouths were hanging on the ground.

"The name's Clause, Sarah Clause." The said in a deep sensual voice, then she pretended to slowly blow smoke off her finger "gun"

Satisfied over the reaction she turned around and assumed the same slack-jawed reaction she thought they gave seeing her.

Standing in Door #4 was John Casey dressed as the gingerbread man from Shrek, with a few of his special modifications

There was a Candy Cane taller than he was and at least a foot think was strapped to his back with red ribbon, a smaller cane with a bow in a gun holster at his right hip, while a coiled up piece of red liquorish was coiled up like a whip at his left hip.

He was wearing a flak jacket with cup cakes hanging where he normally would have carried grenades. Draped across his chest like ammo rounds were battery powered Christmas light twinkling in sequence. Strapped to his arms were flatten gumdrops cut to resemble throwing stars.

Casey completed the outfit with a head bandanna banana with tinsel sticking out imitating a bad hair day. Red and green 'icing' covering his face as if he applied camouflage paint, or at least if you could see it through the chocolate cigar that somehow was puffing an usual amount of green smoke, complete with sparklers soaring out of the end.

"What's your problem now?" Casey grunted and that's when they just noticed, suspended from a short curved wire hanging off the back of his belt, a piece of mistletoe and a sign "Democrat's can.." but except for an arrow pointed down, no one wanted to read the rest.

Chuck, after what seemed like forever to Casey, was the first to speak.

"Sarah when you're right, your right. Taking Casey to the children's wing of Ellie's hospital to hand out gifts on Christmas morning was not one of Morgan's better ideas."


End file.
